


The daily villain

by MsEnny



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable but sassy! Alec, Assistant! Alec, Barista! Simon, Bitchy! Camille, Boss! Magnus, Funny but not so much, I watched movies the whole weekend so..., M/M, Model! Izzy, Rich as fuck! Raphael, Sassy! Magnus, Secretary! Clary, i love cliche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsEnny/pseuds/MsEnny
Summary: “This boy, his name is Alexander. He’s my personal assistant.”Alec nodded, slowly.Even when things were taking a really strange path, he had to be polite. That was his job, after all.“And also, we’re going to get married soon. Right, babe?”Wait, what?





	1. He's my personal assistant

The clock, that stupid invention that never worked for him at all, stayed in his nightstand without making any sound. The useless thing was laughing at him for sure. How many times he overslept because that damn thing doesn’t do its mainly and only job? 

And that morning wasn’t different at all, of course.

Cursing under his breath, Alec stood up and walked directly to the bathroom. There was no time to lose.

Looking at the mirror, he giggled. There was no doubt last night was really good rest. His hair was a big mess all over his head, pointing wherever it wanted, and his eyes were puffy and a little red but in a good and comical way, synonyms of being tired as fuck but rested at the same time. 

Funny.

Oh, yes. A shower after a hot Sunday night was lovely. No better way to start the week. Alec could feel his muscles relaxing under the water and his face totally waking up. 

It was refreshing, to say the least.

He got out of the bathroom and picked up a dark blue shirt and black jeans. He hated wearing fancy clothes. The style wasn’t for him, even though it make him feel elegant and important. Alec was meant for old and simple jeans and hoodies. Lots of hoodies. Pajamas, if he felt like it.

But no. Of course not. 

You can’t look like that if you work in such important company. You will get fired, dummy.

Eyeing his wristwatch, Alec cursed one more time before running down the stairs, using his hands to accommodate his wild hair in something more appropriate. 

Isabelle, his little sister, was there, somewhere around the kitchen, saying something with energetic voice, nothing weird about it. But to be honest, Alec didn’t pay attention to what his sister tried to say. There was no time. Not at all. The clock was winning the usual morning contest, and it wasn’t allowed to do it. 

The portfolio flew in his hands while he got out of the house. Catching it was easier every time he ran down the streets to the nearest Starbucks where for sure, Simon Lewis, the six-months-boyfriend of his little sister, waited in the counter for Alec to pick up the usual order. 

‘One Macchiato, a Venti Caffe Latte, a really big blueberry muffin and fifteen dollars in hand to pay for all that.’ The visit lasting less than three minutes, no more.

Simon smiled gently while opening the exit door for him, that way the Lightwood boy won’t drop anything by accident. Alec was sure Simon didn’t know whether pitying him or envy him for his job in the big company. 

Alec didn’t know either.

Finally, when Alec got out of the elevator and entered to the office ten minutes later, he breathed with relief. 

“You did it! Thank God. I was so afraid you won’t be here on time.” The small red head said, taking one of the cups of coffee and pouring it in a big black mug with ‘MB’ letters in white.

“For me or for you?” Alec said smiling. 

His desk was a total mess, no matter how many work he had done on Saturday, how much effort he invests every evening before leaving the building, papers were everywhere. He has to fix that soon. The boss hates when the reception of the presidential office doesn’t look perfect. He hates that… and ugly clothes. Never forget.

“For both of us!” She exclaimed while entering in the principal office. Ten seconds later she was out and more relaxed. “We don’t want to start the week with a grumpy boss, right? Coffee is important, Alec.”

Both of them started laughing because there was nothing else to do. 

The good moment flew away when footsteps started echoing from the hall, in their direction. Clary and Alec looked at each other in alarm and ran directly to their own chairs.

As any other day at Bane Corp, when the clock pointed out 8:00 AM, people changed drastically, like magic. 

A man with so much power can intimidate with his only presence. And that was the case with Alec and Clary’s boss. A man full of power, intelligence and money. It’s almost admirable. 

Almost, for sure. 

The thing is, despite his many talents, the boss was well-known as a tyrant too, or the daily villain, as Alec liked to call him. And yeah, that’s an ancient story. For people in general, bosses were just that, mostly. A pain in the ass that ruins your mood. 

However, Alec wasn´t making it a big deal on purpose. He wasn’t lying or making it up. 

The truth is, Magnus Bane, CEO of Bane Corp, was a sparkly-flirty asshole.

When the man arrived, Alec observed him with a small smile in his face, trying as always to be nice, polite and don’t give Mr. Bane the chance to make his day a living hell. Clary did the same every day. She was all rainbows and sunshine with him, having coffee ready and talking to him very soft and clear about how meetings were going. 

The perfect presidential secretary.

He was the screwed one.

Alec Lightwood’s job was more… operative. And he hated it so much. 

Every contact he has with Magnus Bane is just to inform him about insider problems of the company, social events that were coming, and of course, following him around to help him with every task he was doing at the moment, no matter how crucial or dumb the activity was, he has to be by his side, doing what an assistant does: assist. 

“Good morning, Mr. Bane.” He said, feeling his face tense up in an awkward smile. 

Magnus Bane, shinny make up, perfect hair and fancy wardrobe took off his sunglasses and make a lazy smirk in response. 

“Hello, Alexander. Good morning to you, Biscuit.” The last part directed to Clary. “What a wonderful day, don’t you think?” The man mumbled, disappearing inside the office, closing the door behind him. 

“What was that?”

“A mental trick? I’m not sure.” Alec said, thinking the same as Clary. 

Mr. Bane never said more than two words before his morning coffee. And even when he did, where’s the sarcastic/ironic/annoying tone of superiority? In what life that guy can see you and don’t make a comment about your bad hair or you decision in clothes? 

This was weird…

But they weren’t going to complain.

 

 

 

“Oh, no.”

“What’s wrong?”

Alec looked at Clary with a worried expression. 

“Mr. Santiago’s birthday is this weekend and Belcourt enterprise send a memo asking for the council to meet the same day. There’s an important announcement, they said.” The boy explained, showing a yellow folder in his hands.

“And what’s the big deal? The council is more important than a party. I think it’s pretty obvious where Mr. Bane is going to be.”

Alec sighed, wishing it was that simple.

“No, you don’t get it. Mr. Santiago is like the best friend of the boss, and last year the Seelie Union tried to do a project the same day.” He remembered that. It happened while he was still the mail boy, but the drama was so big that people talked about it for weeks. Even workers like him, in the bottom of the scale, had knowledge of that dark time. “Mr. Bane had a really bad discussion with Raphael Santiago for missing the celebration, and while the boss was upset about it, he fired eight persons. No good reasons. One of them just because he went to the bathroom for more than two minutes!”

“Labor lawsuits?”

“Eight, right the next morning.”

“Okay, that’s awful. What if he decide to fire us next week? I need to pay rent, Alec. Lawyers are too expensive!”

“I can lend you some money if that ends up being the case, but don’t worry, we haven’t done anything so wrong to deserve that… right?” He said, trying to sound okay with a possibility like that.

“… Okay, yes.” She tried to calm herself. “We need to keep it cool.”

“Oh, how cute. People asking each other for money. Sounds like a sad life, don’t you think, daddy?”

Clary and Alec froze at the new voice. 

Looking at the two persons standing in the reception, the workers knew in the moment who they were. And they also knew that the almost good mood of Magnus Bane for today was already death.

 

 

 

At noon, Magnus Bane had an unpleasant visit. And that just brought the moody part of him to the surface. 

Bane Corp is not just his current job. It’s not just the project his father forced on him after his eighteen birthday. Oh, no. That fucking building was his everything, his absolutely whole life. 

A lot of people don’t get it. No one can truly understand how important it is.

After his father passed away, all that he did with his life was to keep safe the company and protect it from people that he liked to call ‘bastards’; in a corner of his mind, obviously.   
Maybe the few exceptions inside the company were Clary ‘Biscuit’, and this boy Alexander, whatever his last name is. The two of them were the only people that he truly liked in Bane Corp… deep down. 

Magnus was sure that both kids usually have a hard time keeping track of him, but they were so good at the job and has proven to be so loyal to him, that Magnus honestly felt okay with them around.

So yes, Magnus Bane was the daily villain. He liked to yell and liked to be rude and sarcastic. But that was just a part of him that needed to be there. Leadership, after all, is not something easy to do. And if you can’t separate personal stuff from work, well, better get the hell out of the business life style. 

The phrase was so stuck in him that, trying to be honest to his philosophy, he turned around and smiled directly to his new visitors. Familiar faces that he happily could forget anytime.

“Camille, my dear, what brought you to my office in this lovely morning?”

“Magnus, darling.” She said walking to him and pecking him in the lips. “Daddy and I wanted to say hi to you and bring you a really wonderful conversation that cannot wait anymore.”

“Really?” He asked, biting his tongue. 

“That’s right, young man. Camille and I have a proposition to do to you and we’re very sure you’ll be very happy about it.”

“Really?” He asked again, nervously. Magnus had a clue to where this was leading. And was a really bad situation. If it was what he was thinking… Belcourt Enterprise will stop being an ally and will become his worst enemy in the council. “Wait. We can’t keep talking at so early hour without me offering you a nice cup of coffee.”

Magnus sit down in his chair and pushed the red button of the phone in his desk. 

‘What can I help you with, Mr. Bane?’ Clary’s stressed voice sounded at the other end.

“I need you to bring two coffees for my guests. Hurry up.” He demanded.

‘On the way, sir.’

And then, the awkwardness. 

One of the things that Magnus is famous for is his ability to do negotiations. He learned that in school and while spending time with his father. 

You wanted to go to this party? Great. What about you do an extra hour of work before you leave? Not so great but, at the end, it was cool that thing always went ‘yes’ more than ‘no’.

Negotiation is important for so many things in life that it was really hard when the activity became a death point. Magnus was pretty sure this was the case. You can call it ‘a feeling’, or you can blame his late nights at home with gossip shows, where last week was announced that Camille Belcourt was, actually, getting married to an important man in the field of business.

So yes, it was awkward. 

Magnus was aware of the meaning of declining an offer like this one. He could see Camille yelling and insulting him. And he can pictured the coldness of Charles Belcourt and his obviously revenge after despise his only child. 

The meetings in the council would be a nightmare to say the least. But there wasn’t other way. Magnus Bane wasn’t getting married with her. 

Oh, God, no.

“Magnus, son, we came here to talk to you about a really important thing. As Camille said, you’ll probably be delighted with the proposition that, for me, is not a big surprise at all. I mean, you and my baby girl have been dating for almost three years now and-…”

“Actually, Camille said we weren’t together anymore in his birthday, five months ago?”

Charles frowned and Camille smiled nervously. Of course, she hadn’t talked with the true to his father. So typical of her.

“I’m sure it was a misunderstood. Right, Camille?”

“Yeah, of course, daddy.” She said with a fake smile. “We’ll never be over each other, Magnus.”

“See? There’s no problem. And, like I was saying…”

Magnus kept listening. Sort of. But every word that came out of that family, was nonsense. 

He needed a plan. 

He needed a permanent way out of Belcourt family.

 

 

 

“Izzy, I’m at work. You know I cannot-…” He started within seconds of answering the phone call. 

“Alec, please, this is important. I tried to talk to you in the morning but you didn’t hear a word, did you?”

Guilty. 

But come on, Izzy’s a morning person. She never runs out of the house because she’s never late. On the other hand, Alec did ignore her and he shouldn’t do it no matter how difficult his morning was. What if it was something of life or death? What if Isabelle was in trouble and he just walked off without a glance? It was a possibility. And Alec will never be that kind of brother. Never.

“Sorry.” He said before anything else. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Jace called this morning.” She said and Alec tensed up immediately. “You were asleep and I didn’t want to bother you. I know how tired you were the whole weekend and you love sleeping more than anything, so I waited for you to have breakfast. Then you left and I couldn’t tell you what he wanted.”

“And what is that?” He whispered, trying to hide his face from Clary’s curious eyes.

“He said that mom and dad want to have a special dinner with us.”

Alec couldn’t help it. He laughed, bitterly. 

“Really?” The tone of his sarcasm was very sharp. Just remembering the last day back at home made him feel stomachache. “And to what do we owe the pleasure?”

“Maybe they want to fix bounds?”

“Mine is too broken for their shit right now.” He mumbled, upset. Sighing, he tried to be calm. “I don’t know, Iz. This is too weird. They ignored us for almost two years and now they want to see us, out of the blue?”

“I know, I know. I’m not desperate to see them either, but there’s nothing to lose, brother.” She tried with soft voice. “Our parents are not perfect, but I would love to have a chat with Jace. It’s been so long since I spend time with both of you…”

“Yeah…”

“Alec!” Clary interrupted him. She had two coffees in her hands. 

“Izzy, I have to go. We’ll talk about it later, okay? Bye.” He said hunging up

“Sorry for that but I need your help.” She declared, making obvious that she was going to ask for something unpleasant. “I will owe you a big favor.”

Alec stayed silent for a moment. Sighing, he nodded. 

Well, if Clary needs him, why not? Friends do this things. Right?

“What do you need?”

 

 

 

“Alexander.” Magnus said, looking confused at the tall boy who entered to the office with coffee and embarrassment in his pale face. 

“Mr. Bane, here it is what you asked for.”

Alec offered the coffee to the Belcourt pair and lend them a couple of spoons, sugar and all the stuff that goes with it.

“Oh, how cute. I thought the red head was your secretary, darling. But it looks like poor people accept any job.” Camille, the beautiful girl commented, making his personal assistant look even more nervous. Magnus felt almost sorry for him. 

“Well, he’s my assistant, actually.”

“A cute assistant.” She said, checking Alexander out. 

“Yes, he-…” Wait a fucking minute.

Magnus smiled slightly.

Charles Belcourt wasn’t as good as negotiation as him, it was a fact.

But he wasn’t a lost cause. Charles had values. More than the ones his daughter practice. And if there’s something that the head of Belcourt enterprise is known for, is the love for his family. The respect for alliances and... 

That could be his precious way out.

That… and the boy who was getting close to him while offering more coffee.

Should he..? Could he, maybe…?

Oh, come on. Screw this! 

In that moment, Magnus only hoped that a demand for sexual harassment was easier to deal that the imminent revenge of the Belcourt family.

 

 

 

Alec wasn’t good at making poker face. 

He wasn’t a good actor, and he’s bad at lying.

That’s the main reason why he yelped while Mr. Bane, out of the blue and like if he did it all the time, put his hand in… well, a really private zone of his body. 

The attention was immediately. 

The girl, long dark hair, nice make up, outstanding dress, frowned and tried to kill him right there. Suddenly. Alec realized that she was taking back the ‘cute assistant’ statement for a ‘fuck you’ statement. A clear act of jealousy and envy.

The other man, the one Alec assumed was her family member, frowned too; but more than ready to kill, he seemed confused and disappointed as hell. 

This facts where nothing to him anyway. Alec couldn’t think straight. His mind was replying ‘what the fuck?’ in a loud voice.

“Magnus, darling, what-…”

“Camille, I have to tell you and your father something important too.” The serious voice came out of his boss making Alec froze in his spot, trembling for that confusing hand resting in the top of his ass.

“Who’s this guy and why-…” She started to demand while Mr. Bane let him go, stood up and hugged him closer by the waist. Alec was shaking in confusion and fear. What the hell is happening? Why he was…? And why he wasn’t doing something to-…?

“This boy, his name is Alexander. He’s my personal assistant.” 

Alec nodded, slowly. 

Even when things were taking a really strange path, he had to be polite. That was his job, after all. 

Remembering his sister’s babblings in high school, a gold rule when you’re acting –even when you suck at it-, is that you never deny what’s already on the table. Alec planned to keep the show going on the best he could. Even when the show was so uncertain for him.

Why Mr. Bane was acting like this? What was happening and why he-…?

“And also, we’ll be getting married soon. Right, babe?”

Wait, what?

‘Excuse me?’ Was his mainly and only thought.


	2. He's my boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec shrugged.
> 
> “Magnus Bane gets what he wants, is very simple.”
> 
> “Now he sounds worse than a mean boss. He’s like a spoiled child. And you are the new toy. Congratulations, brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Finally here it is chapter 2. I've been very busy and I'm sorry it took me so long.  
> I'll remember you that english is not my first language and I don't have a beta yet, but I'll do my best.   
> Also I have to say this: I'm so happy today! Thank you for reading, leaving comments, kudos, and booking the story.   
> Please enjoy! :)

Oh, Tuesday.

“My head hurts” Isabelle stated after a few minutes of silence. 

“Well, mine is not better.”

Izzy rolled her eyes.

“Seriously, Alec, what the hell is wrong with that guy? And you! How can you let him do this to you?” 

“I don’t know!” The boy exclaimed, his voice and his whole body so… tired. “He’s my boss and he’s just… so good at convincing, you know?”

“And you are so naïve.”

Alec shrugged.

“Magnus Bane gets what he wants, is very simple.”

“Now he sounds worse than a mean boss. He’s like a spoiled child. And you are the new toy. Congratulations, brother.”

Alec sighed. He can’t defend himself. Not after the decision he consciously took.

It was Tuesday and the events of yesterday were kicking in. The Lightwood siblings were having breakfast very early. Being that morning the first time they properly talked about what was happening in their lives, was just perfect for them to be in the same page. 

After the pantomime in the presidential office, Alec had a little chat with Mr. Bane; this didn’t happen before security led Camille out of the building. The girl was so upset that she threatened Magnus and Alec, repeating how absurd the idea of both of them together sounded. 

He wasn’t sure if Camille was saying lies.

Alec admitted that day –just to himself–, that the first time he met Magnus Bane, he liked him. 

It wasn’t nothing serious, and time was an ally in that kind of affections. However, love at first sight is vulnerable. Alec understood after a week of being the mail boy, that beauty wasn’t enough to keep yourself interested in someone. If a crush can be torn apart, a few unkind words and cold treatment are perfect for the job.

‘Get the hell out of my sigh, you idiot.’ 

As the sensitive boy he was back then, the world crashed down in his face. And yes, that was the end of his imaginary love story with the boss. 

Now, life was fucking with him. Not in a good way. Now, he was kind of… fake dating? And Magnus Bane was being the same crappy man he always was. 

Yesterday, after the drama he got involved in, Magnus ‘negotiated’ with Alec. If you can call the phrase ‘Do it or I’ll end you and your career forever’ an appealing deal.

In other circumstances he would not care. He would not negotiate with this… this terrorist! 

But he already did, reasons attached. And still, no one has to know why. Not his sister, not his friends and absolutely not Mr. Bane.

His horrible life was just to himself.

 

 

 

“I’m old, Magnus”

“Clearly”

“Then why you do this shit to me right now? I can’t deal with your stupidity at the sunset of my life.” Ragnor Fell stated, letting the papers crash in Magnus Bane’s desk.

Magnus took a sip of his morning coffee, relaxed. He knew his lawyer will totally disagree with his plans. However, he didn’t care.

What was Magnus supposed to do? He don’t need anyone’s approbation or permission. He was the boss and above all, it was a decision about his life, Magnus’s life.

“You know? It’s a mystery to me why my father did not fired you before.” He replied, half joking, half curious. 

Of course, it was kind of a lie. Magnus, better than anyone, knew why Ragnor Fell was important in Bane Corp. 

Also why, deep down, Magnus appreciated him and keep his advices in mind.

“Because I’m the only one who can save the company’s ass of legal problems that you and your father always brought and bring to Bane Corp.”

“True.” Magnus accepted with a smile. “That’s why I knew I could count with you. This papers are the beginning of my marriage and-...”

“Fake marriage.” He added, annoyed. “Just to be sure, I hope you know how not okay I am with al this. You should stop all this disaster.”

Well, it’s not as if Magnus was jumping of happiness either. Alexander was very handsome and a good person for what Magnus can recall, but neither of them were attracted to each other. 

Every man can tell how handsome Alexander is, for sure. He’s tall-dark-and-handsome. That’s just so Magnus’s type. The combination of beauty and innocence was perfect. They could be a good match and it’s weird how he didn’t think about it before, after so long. After working together for years.

Even after all that, Alexander was a total stranger for him.

Hell, he wasn’t ever sure if they had a real conversation of anything at all in the past year.

So no, Magnus was ‘not okay’ with this marrige either. But options are like that. You pick the less bad and deal with it.

“Dear Ragnor, six months are more than enough. This will be just my way out of the hunting Camille is doing to me, after that I-…”

“An immature way of dealing with a crazy ex if you ask me, but is your life and your name what’s been in risk here, so...”

Magnus made a grin. He didn’t like when people, even his friends, tried to change his decisions.

He earned respect, he will have respect.

“That’s exactly why I’m not asking you, I’m ordering you.”

Ragnor rolled his eyes and sighed. The stubbornness in that man was an issue he learned to not try to deal with. So the only thing left for him was go.

“Whatever. I’ll go now, there’s a lot of legal work to do in my office.” He said, walking to the door and then making a pause. His face in a soft expression. “Just remember, Bane. You’re not just a man who can do mistakes. You have responsibilities. A lot of people depend of you and your right head. So don’t mess up.”

A click of closed door. Magnus groaned, frustrated.

 

 

 

“Good morning, Clary.” He said as any other day. 

After leaving the coffee on the desk and taking off his jacket, Alec yawn. He was tired. The whole morning trying to explain your sister why you suddenly were engage was a really bad way to start the day. 

Izzy kept asking questions, and frowning at every answer. She was upset about Magnus, maybe about him too, but Alec knows her, and she was just trying to protect him. That’s all.

“Good morning, Alec. You came early. Everything’s good?”

“Yeah, I just had breakfast with my sister so I woke up earlier.”

“Oh, Isabelle, right?” She asked with curiosity. “I saw her this morning. Well, obviously not as in face to face. That will be impossible because she was with you. But I saw her in one of the magazines that are sold in a shop near my apartment.” Clary explained, taking the cup of coffee and, as any other morning, exchanging the liquid in a black mug with the   
‘MB’ letters.

“Yes, I know. She told me last week. A fashion magazine offered her a job and now she bought like 10 magazines so she can presume to her friends.” He said, giggling. He was a proud brother. 

“Aw, that’s amazing. I envy her so much! I mean, not the being a model part, that’s not my thing, but the living your dreams part? It’s what I ask for my life every day.” 

“I know what you mean.” He mumbled.

“Alexander?” The voice of Magnus Bane broke the thinking in Alec’s mind. 

The man standing in the presidential door looked really fancy today. Not that Mr. Bane wasn’t a fashionable person every day. Probably, Izzy and him were the most better dressed pair of New York. Still, Magnus looked as the personification of the phrase “dress to impress” and that bothered Alec.

When two opposite sides collide… pretty sure the results are them, together. In the worst way possible.

 

 

 

After a year of being his personal assistant, Alec never thought about how horrible the cat clock in the presidential office was. Seriously, the thing was a big cat with the tale going right and left, making a really annoying sound every minute, and those eyes… it was disgusting. 

“Alexander?”

“Yes!” He answered, surprised by the interruption. “I mean, yes?”

“Stop the awkwardness, can you?” Magnus asked, a little weirded out. The boy was acting strange. And it was comprehensible, but he didn’t have the patient to be more sympathetic. “Yesterday I explained to you why I did what I did and what will happen now. I hope you take this as a… I don’t know. Your lucky day, maybe.”

His lucky…? Ha!

“It is not.” He replied without thinking it twice.

Magnus eyebrow went up, a little surprised.

After a second, he smiled, impressed by Alec’s response.

“Of course it is, Alexander. Not every day you win a rich, handsome and perfect husband. I mean, the circumstances are not ideal and you’ll be a divorced young man in a few months… but is a total catch.”

“Mr. Bane, with all respect, you know why I’m doing this. You threatened me. My career is important for me. Not everybody is as rich as you are and that’s why I’m accepting this new… task.” He clarified, a little offended. “As your assistant, I will have your back, but… you can’t make me grateful for marry you. No one can be grateful for something like this, sir.”

“Is that so?” Magnus asked, frowning. It was obvious Mr. Bane hated being rejected. “Alexander, were you dating someone? For real, I mean.”

Alec blushed immediately. 

“Uh, no. I-… no. But that’s not… “

“Then why are you so flustered about it? We’re getting married, yes. Also we’re going to live together, yes, we have to. We need to make it look real. But whatever happens in between… it’s all up to you.”

Up to him? What was that supposed to mean?

Alec knew the man was right. He was being evil as always, but he wasn’t lying. It’s not like if Alec hadn’t another choice. And of course, that ‘other choice’ was very problematic, but it was a way out, and it was right there for him to take it. 

The thing is, Alec can’t pick that one.

“Fine.”

“Really? Now you’ll stop being a baby?”

“I’m not-.., whatever.” He sighed. “I’ll do whatever you need to keep this farce.”

“Fantastic.”

“But!” He exclaimed. “I have a few conditions too. You said it yourself. I’m ‘winning’ things, yes, but they’re not the ones that I want.”

Alec’s boss smiled. 

There it is. Human nature. Magnus was getting a little worried. If Alec hadn’t ask for something in return, Magnus would have lost his mind. 

Thank God for ambition. That type of things is what he understands. 

“And what do you want, my dear Alexander?”

Alec knew in that moment, that he just sold his soul.

 

 

 

“A contract?”

“A big contract.” Isabelle said, while she and Simon looked at the folder in the kitchen table.

Both of them had been talking about the news. Simon can’t shut up about how surrealistic everything was, and Izzy could shut up about how wrong everything was.

“I don’t get it. Why will Alec do this?”

“Because he’s too good for this world, I’m telling you.” She answered with a sad smile. Alec didn’t know, but Isabelle felt like the worst sister in the world since they moved out of their home. “My brother’s doing it because he-… we need his job. I feel terrible but it’s the truth. My career is not always reliable. Money is a constant issue, and if we have this nice apartment is because of Alec and that bastard named Magnus Bane with his stupid company.”

“If money is a problem, why don’t you look for a part time job? I mean-…”

“I tried! I had one!” She exclaimed, upset. “Alec made me quit. He didn’t like it when my shift lasted till four in the morning.”

“Well, New York can be dangerous if-...”

“Have you met me, Simon? I can take care of myself-…”

“You know it was for the best. After that you got a job with Maia Roberts and her bride dresses. You didn’t shut up about it for a whole month. You should thank me.” Alec, who arrived to the living room in pajamas, had a towel around his neck. Pretty obvious he went for a shower after a long day in Bane Corp.

“Maybe! But I was having a good time in that club and we needed the money and you-…

“I did what I had to do.” He shrugged. 

“Threaten your little sister with selling her favorite skirt is not nice, Alec!”

Izzy looked frustrated, rolling her eyes. She gave up to try to understand Alec so long ago…

On the other hand, Alec will never regret an action that’s meant to protect Izzy. That’s who he is.

In the background, Simon started laughing.

Maybe Izzy didn’t understand Alec’s actions, but Simon could see, crystal clear, how good brother the Lightwood boy can be.

 

 

 

“Alec!”

Sleeping in an apartment is not as good as the movies make them see. 

First of all, he’s pretty sure Sandra Bullock doesn’t have a crazy lady hitting the ground with a cane at 5:00 am. Also, Alec can confirm that the man that share the east wall with him has really bad taste in music. At 6:00 am, the guy is listening to weird music in a really rude volume. Like if people needs that kind of torture to begin the day.

“Alec! Alec, come on!”

Wednesday was here. This day is known as the worst day to wake up. At least in a decent mood.

“If you don’t wake up right now I swear I’ll let them get in your room and take photos.”

“Izzy?” Alec opened his eyes, slowly. Too bright.

“Finally!” She exclaimed. “Hurry up, you need to get dressed.”

Looking at the stupid clock in the nightstand, Alec groaned. It was too early. He still had an hour to-…

“Alec!”

“Stop yelling at me, Isabelle!” Alec demanded, seeing her sister spying on the window. “What’s wrong with you?”

“You need to see this! They’re finally here!”

“Who?” He mumbled, holding back a yawn. Izzy –absorbed in whatever was happening in the street–, ignored him. He stood up, understanding that he had to do it if he wanted peace.

Then, Alec decided that maybe sleeping in an apartment wasn’t that bad. 

Three levels away from the ground were the only thing keeping a crowd of reporters and journalists away from him and the privacy of his home.

A multitude of people asking in loud voices what was happening between him and Magnus Bane just fucked up his already bad mood.

“Oh, God.”

“Dear brother, I’m jealous. You’re famous!” Izzy screamed with joy.

After that, the crazy lady with the cane started hitting the ground with anger. 

The bad news? This nightmare was just starting.


	3. He's my boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m starting to think that you did not read the contract Ragnor write for you.” Mr. Bane said chuckling, walking directly to the big sofa in his living room. “In one of the pages –I don’t know in which one, I did not read it–, there’s a paragraph that specifically says you have to do interviews and go to public events with me as boyfriend, fiancé or husband, depending the moment said event is happening.”
> 
> Alec crossed his arms, offended.
> 
> “I know that! This is different, though. That people is spying on me. They’re suddenly invading my life. That’s not for public knowledge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know this chapter is short but the next one? Oh, man. A lot is happening.  
> Thank you for the comments, kudos and bookmarks, guys.

‘You’re on my TV. Interesting.’

‘Have you seen the news?’

‘What did you do this time, amigo?’

‘You better be watching the news, Bane.’

 

Magnus rolled his eyes, annoyed. 

Catarina, Tessa, Raphael and Ragnor were doing his Thursday morning very difficult. What was the matter? He only wanted to sleep more and take care of his beauty routine. Why people keep pushing him in turning on the TV? If you ask him, that thing is only worth it when Netflix is taking over the screen. Otherwise, Magnus is more comfortable with a newspaper. 

The day was particularly cold in New York, even in the loft, Magnus could tell the wind was blowing hard and the clouds were consuming the sky. 

Sniffing awkwardly and with his bed hair making him look funny, he walked to the living room and did what he was told. 

A really ugly neighborhood was being showed. A bunch of hands with cameras and microphones were handled by loud people and then… Oh.

Alexander.

 

‘Hey, kid, are you the assistant of Mr. Bane?’

‘Is it true that you are his high school sweetheart?’

‘What’s the date of the wedding?’

‘How long this affair has been going on, Alec?’

‘Did Mr. Bane cheat on Camille Belcourt with you?’

 

The storm of questions hit Alec with big force. Reporters were difficult, Magnus knew that since forever. Clearly, Alec didn’t. His face, even on TV, was paler than ever. He looked unmistakable overwhelmed and his eyes showed how scared he was. 

After a minute of doubt, the poor thing, politely, made his way out of the crowd, pushing a little so he could escape and start literally running. 

The voice in the TV kept narrating about how Magnus Bane, one of the most powerful men in the country, was getting married to a man who they knew almost nothing about.

‘Nothing but his address.’ Magnus thought.

So this was what he was being warned about. The media finally put its disgusting hands in his private life. Also they knew that Alec was his fiancé, his assistant and the perturbed soul that will be too vulnerable to resist the harassment. The perfect victim. A vital source of information.

How the hell did that happen? 

The door brought him out of his thoughts. A couple of knocks and he headed directly to the door, passing near his cat, who looked at the door with displeasure.

“This is all your fault, Mr. Bane!” Were the words that came out of the visitor.

“Dear Alexander, this is a nice surprise” he said, playing the ‘innocent’ card.

“No! The surprise was for me! I came here running, you know? I had to sneak out of my home because strangers were camping out of my building, molesting my neighbors and stalking my sister!” He exclaimed, angry. His face was adorned with discomfort and stress. “Mr. Bane, I’m sorry, but I did not agree to this!” 

Alec was visibly upset. Magnus never saw him this way. Or maybe he did and just ignored him so much that he never noticed that the boy had a strong personality. Whatever it was, now wasn’t the time to make jokes. No matter how bad he wanted to mock him for being so easy to tease.

“Well, darling, actually you did agree with this.”

“What?”

“I’m starting to think that you did not read the contract Ragnor write for you.” Mr. Bane said chuckling, walking directly to the big sofa in his living room. “In one of the pages –I   
don’t know in which one, I did not read it–, there’s a paragraph that specifically says you have to do interviews and go to public events with me as boyfriend, fiancé or husband, depending the moment said event is happening.”

Alec crossed his arms, offended.

“I know that! This is different, though. That people is spying on me. They’re suddenly invading my life. That’s not for public knowledge.”

“You can say that, but now you’re not just a normal guy. You’re my future husband, and with the title comes a lot of duties.” Magnus shrugged. He was so used to the media and to be in the spotlight that he wasn’t understanding what Alec’s point was. 

“Oh, God.” He whispered to himself.

Alec felt mad about the situation and also mad at the ambiguities of legal documents. 

Since the moment he tried to get dressed, small rocks started hitting his window. And that was okay. A way to get his attention, it was cool, it was reasonable. The real problem came after that. 

Izzy had to go out, Simon was waiting for her in the Starbucks they all knew too well, so she took her purse and walked out of the building with a bright smile and a nice dress. 

The attention on her was expected, of course. The questions were also normal. They saw, after all, a beautiful young girl leaving the apartment of an engaged man. But what killed the serenity in Alec’s body was how they just… attacked her. 

The matter was the way they just pushed against her, the microphones too close to her face, the cameras trying to capture till the last centimeter of her body, people yelling instead of talking in a normal volume, not asking, just demanding. Like she owes to them something, like she’s doing something wrong, maybe accused of interfering with their job, with Alec’s attention. Maybe they were accusing her of being with Alec, just because they don’t know they’re related. 

That wasn’t an interview, it was a subtle way of harassment.

Alec inhaled, trying to let go the tension that just a memory can bring to his body.

“It’s not so bad if you give them what they want, you know?” Mr. Bane stood up, walking to the kitchen. 

“And what is that?” He said, less altered.

“They need to gossip. They need stories to tell, photos to show, videos to share. Nothing real, just something to keep them away.”

Alec thought about it. 

“They want you. Not me.” Alec stated. “They want to know about your plan.”

“More or less.” Magnus shrugged, serving a glass with apple juice. “The media can’t resist a juicy love story, Alexander. That’s why they’re being so… aggressive. I’m a really important name in the business industry, so it’s vital to know what I am up to. Boring, don’t you think? Life is not that exciting if you don’t lie a little bit.”

Then he just have to… lie? To make them believe things? To control the perspective?

“And what do you suggest? I mean, we should do something about it, right?”

Unsure of what to do, Alec took a risky option: Trust. 

“Actually, we have to, yes.” The older accepted, taking a long sip of juice. Magnus was hoping this kind of things could wait, but having Alec protesting every time social media wanted information from him could become an exhausting routine he was not willing to suffer. “How do you feel about having dinner with this sexy guy?”

He knew that Magnus was difficult. He was too self-confident for a twenty six years old guy. And no one likes a man with the ego of the size of the Eiffel tower. However, as the man clarified before, he knows how to deal with the media. 

Magnus is that type of person –Alec himself has been witness–, who can pronounce a sweet speech and then have the world to his feet. Another ability that contributed to Bane Corp success and the respect that the Elite offered to Mr. Bane, for sure.

So yes, maybe Alec doesn’t have any idea of how to do this, but Magnus? That man had everything solved. Like magic.

Alec smiled, shyly.

“Sexy guy? Who are you talk-… Oh! I see. You’re talking about you, right?”

“Ha, ha. Very funny.” Magnus rolled his eyes, finishing his juice and also feeling kind of content when Alec smiled, proud of the spontaneous joke he just made. 

Can that be true? Someone like Alec making fun of him? Of Magnus freaking Bane?

Unexpected. Very unexpected.

 

 

 

Clary looked intrigued since the moment she landed her eyes on him and on the not so appropriate hour to arrive to work. Alec did apologies, inventing a funny story about Simon Lewis and the way he can’t prepare coffee without spilling it in his white shirt. 

The excuse was that, dumb, from a book, a quickly change of clothes, nothing unusual, nothing suspicious.

He felt horrible. Lies were just coming to him like pouring rain, and after a couple of days, he was already drench. 

“Rough morning?”

“Rough life.” He answered, quickly. 

“I saw the reporters in front of your building this morning, Alec.”

“Did you?” He blinked, trying to push away the awful moment. “I mean, yes. I noticed them too. Annoying, by the way.” The Lightwood boy smiled, trying to focus in the papers around him. 

“Why they-…?”

“No idea. Maybe Izzy is having the credit she always wanted.” 

He really wasn’t ready to tell her. To tell anyone. What would they think of him? Will they judge him? Yeah, that was obvious. After all, Alec was being blackmailed by a man to marry him. A man. He should try to get out of this stupid situation, he should say no, but instead he was taking chances and asking for things in exchange of his participation. 

Alec realized that he wasn’t better than Magnus in that aspect.

So many years whining about people like Mr. Bane, mean people, cheap humans that just cared about money, about new brand ways to manipulate others, and Alec was doing –partially– the same things. 

Even if the reasons were there, good reasons, he should not accept to lie. He felt bad. He was betraying himself, his beliefs. And why?

‘You know why, Alec. You need the money. You need to keep a stable life. Cause if you don’t… they will end you.’

Right. That.

 

 

A date. 

What the hell was that?

Alec stared at the clothes in his bed. Shirts, pants, socks, even a tie… and nothing was good enough. Why was this so important? He could wear jeans and maybe his best hoodie, it was not a real date after all. It was just a way to make more valid the story. 

“You’re not wearing anything with holes, Alec Lightwood!”

The boy, startled by the interruption, grumbled when his sister came into the room.

“Well, I’m not wearing a suit either.”

Isabelle, wearing a beautiful red dress, made his way to where Alec was standing, shifting his weight right and left, crossing his arms, nervous.

He hated when Izzy criticized his wardrobe. Alec liked his clothes, he shouldn’t have to defend it.

“I’m not saying this for the sake of your horrible fake-boyfriend, I’m saying this because I care about you. If the media is chasing you, you need to give them the best of you.” She explained, carefully. Izzy was a beginner in modeling, but still she knew a few things. “Everything will be okay if they like you. They’ll do nice questions and will not attack you posting the worst angle of you face on the internet.”

“What do you suggest?”

“Do you have the outfit I bought you for your birthday last year?” She smiled, confident. 

 

 

 

Clary stayed late at work that day. 

Since the beginning of the week, she knew something was off. And the weird thing is that it seems she’s the only one who doesn’t know what’s going on.

It was frustrating, because Clary consider herself a really good observer.

Alec was hiding something. And Clary wants to know what it is. 

It must be a dark secret. Because it has to be dark, if the boy feels like he can’t tell Clary. They’re friends. Good friends. Maybe they weren’t back then, when they met each other two years ago. Things were weird since day one; maybe they liked to fight about silly things and get mad when the other tried to win the boss by doing a better job, but things   
changed, and they were good now. 

They were friends.

Why Alec was lying? And what about the reporters asking about him?

It was so confusing…

The phone started ringing, again. Clary haven’t picked up before because it was late and customer service ended at 5 pm. He stayed at work to finish delay papers, not to solve someone else’s problems.

Whoever it was, it wasn’t giving up.

Damn it.

“Hello, presidential office of Bane Corp.”

“Finally! God, is someone actually working in there?” The voice sounded angry, probably tired of calling over and over.

Clary let go of the pen in her hand.

“I’m sorry, sir. But this company is already closed to costumers and public in general. If you haven’t noticed, it’s pretty late.”

“Not for me, rude lady.” The voice sounded so cynical that Clary wanted to hang up right there. She frowned, feeling the tiredness in her body kicking in. “Anyway, can you pass the phone to Alec?”

Oh. 

This guy knew Alec. A rude guy was calling Alec to Bane Corp.

Can this be the little secret? A nasty man stalking him? Was Alec being persecuted by a bad man? Oh, no. Who’s this man?

 

 

 

The popular opinion is that he goes on too many dates.

People assume that Magnus Bane is synonym of a lot of things. And Magnus knows that ‘slut’ is one of them, and it’s funny. And not true at all.

Against the popular opinion, Magnus believes that, at some point, things change. People too, he included. Magnus can tell that only the arriving of one specific person can transform you into something new, something different. Maybe better.

At this point in life, he knows who his special person is. He knew it since the first time they crossed a glance. She was beautiful, sarcastic, good at listening, and good at getting what she wants. Magnus liked everything about her. She was different, she was a role model, what he needed to become in order to be a good president for Bane Corp, the company his father lived for.

She made him good at facing bad people, mean words, awful situations. She made him not to care about others, because others didn’t care about him at all. Not like her, his girlfriend. The beautiful Camille was all he needed.

But as he said earlier, people change, constantly. And she stopped doing the good things, leaving the bad stuff in the surface. 

So maybe Camille made him better, but for some unknown reason, Magnus made her worse. 

“Chairman!” He yelled when the little cat meowed, stabbing Magnus’s arm with his little claws. 

Then, he noticed the door being knocked. 

He made his way to the door, not really aware of how much time he spaced out. 

Today he had a date. It must be funny, he thought, playing a character who’s head over heels for some guy with a pretty face. Magnus loved –secretly- that type of romantic fantasy. Probably because he doesn’t know what real love means. He loved Camille, of course, he loved a couple of persons before that too. But he was a bit… disappointed. 

That was it? That was love? 

Not appealing at all, if you ask him.

“Oh, Alexander, you look adorable.” Magnus said, biting his lip. 

‘Come on, Magnus. You’re not blind. You want to ravish this guy.’ His mind smiled, perverse.

To say the truth, Alec looked really hot in that dark blue shirt and the darker jeans were doing flattering things to that nice ass. Alec knew this, Magnus knew this. 

On the other hand, Alec entered to the loft feeling weird. His body was acting strange. Sweaty hands, dry throat, and the incapability of looking Mr. Bane in the eyes were inopportune. He needed to stop the ‘victim’ act and take more power in this insufferable situation. He might be a simply worker, but Mr. Bane was going to learn something from all this. 

At least that was Alec’s goals.

The loft was comfy, Alec pictured the big space like a real home, almost cozy, with a cat, and nice furniture and this sweet smell that he could not tell what it was, but he liked it. 

“Adorable?” He asked after a few seconds, fighting the blush in his face. “Well, that can work. We don’t want the people to think that your boyfriend is nothing but good.”

“Who will ever think that, darling? Your whole face screams ‘virgin at 25’.” Magnus chuckled.

“I’m not 25, sir.”

Magnus smiled widely, trying to stop any comment about Alec not denying the virgin part. However, he realized two important things. He was waiting for a silent night, but maybe there was something else in the table after all.

“Okay. First, you must stop calling me ‘Mr. Bane’, or ‘sir’, or things like that. No one will believe us if you keep looking at me like I’m your boss instead of your boyfriend.”

“But you are.” Alec frowned. 

There was no way he could just ignore the part where Mr. Bane sign his checks every month.

“Indeed. But out of Bane Corp I can be ‘babe’, ‘darling’, ‘hottest boyfriend in the world’; you know, that kind of nicknames people call each other when they’re in love.” Magnus explained, taking a scarf from the couch where he has spent the evening. “Also, you just gave this date a new purpose, Alexander.”

“Did I?

“Yup. We can take advantage of this fake date and learn a little bit about each other if we like, talk.”

Alec coughed a few times, suppressing the necessity of laughing. 

“I’m not an expert, but I’m pretty sure that’s implicit.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. That smart ass was being annoying on purpose. For him it was obvious Alec didn’t like him. Why would he? Magnus is blackmailing him, forcing him to be his boyfriend and also spending time with ‘the daily villain’, how Alec himself calls Magnus. 

So yes, he wasn’t deft, he knew how people in his company kind of hate him because he don’t give a shit about them, and he also knew that even if he liked Alec and Clary, that was one sided.

It’s okay though. 

It’s better be feared than loved.

“Whatever.” Magnus leaded the way back to the door, a nice smile attached. “Shall we?”


	4. He's my date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What?”
> 
> “Nothing. I-… I’m surprised.” 
> 
> “For?”
> 
> “You.”
> 
> Magnus looked at Alec for a moment. Both of them shared a glance full of unexpected understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo!   
> Chapter 4 is here, guys! The first date of two strangers!  
> Let's begin with the Malec love story.

When you go to a first date, it’s inevitable to have expectations. 

Deep down, you’re overthinking details. No matter how little they are. 

Can be the way you hair is brushed, can be the way your clothes are weird. Can be the things you’re supposed to say, but no one tells you to say them. 

Alec felt nauseous. 

Since the moment they went out of Magnus’ building, he could swear that a couple of flashes showed behind a three, leaving clear that reporters were already there, looking for gossips, looking at them. 

The Lightwood boy wondered if maybe this was common to Mr. Bane. He was not paying attention to the intruders, he was just walking slowly, with a happy face painted in his face, like if he was truly pleased with the date. 

“Smile, Alexander.” He remembered him. “We’re supposed to be in love. Not sick death.”

Alec blushed a little, and did what he was told.

“Where- where are we going?” He asked. More than concerned about where they will be having dinner, it was a way to be distracted. He was doing the most pathetic acting in the whole story and the less he could do is keep trying to not make the observers suspicious. 

“Oh, I made reservations to this lovely restaurant, you know, the one where I had meetings with the Seelie Union last month?” He said, closing his eyes in delight. “Steak and vodka are just meant to be.”

Of course Alec knew which one he was referring to. He called to that place to made reservations last month for those meetings. –Bane’s assistant, remember? –. And damn it, the meal in that place was the same as paying three months of rent. 

They arrived to the restaurant after 10 minutes. The beauty of winter is that no matter if you go outside and walk under the sun, there’s no way you’ll be sweaty. However, that did not apply to a man in his first date. Alec could feel his hands trembling a little, and also a shiver ran down his spine, as result of the view in front of him.

The place was extravagant. The people was beautiful, like in the movies. There was a silly dolphin made of ice in the center of the room, the plates with food were exquisitely decorated, and no matter where you sit, you will be in sight of anyone who wants to watch you. 

And God, he’s being completely watched. 

This was not a good scenario for Alec. He was poor, he had a bad taste in food and he was hating every second of the attention that strangers are already putting in him.

“Mr. Bane. It’s nice to have you here with us.”

“Thank you, Maia. It’s lovely seeing you too.” Magnus started talking with a pretty girl, saying things in a really low voice. 

After a minute and for Alec’s surprise, Maia leaded the way to the back of the restaurant.

Immediately, Alec felt the need to say ‘thank you’ to his date. 

Alec hates attention, but he was being ridiculous. 

In the corner of the room, there was a table with beautiful candles already illuminating the cozy space. The silverware sparkled a little, while Magnus took one of the chairs and made a slow movement with his head. Alec took the hint and said thank you for the offer, sitting down.

Maybe if this wasn’t a farce, Alec will be flattered with this whole thing. 

When he was a teenager, he used to fantasize about how ‘the right guy’ will put all his heart and effort to impress him. How he’ll be as nervous as Alec himself. He smiled countless times thinking about how they will talk about normal stuff, simple things just to get to know each other. And at the end, define where they were standing. A   
relationship? 

Sweet dreams are made of hope, right?

“I’ll have the biggest steak you have in the kitchen, darling.” Magnus’ voice brought Alec back, to the present moment.

“And what about this handsome guy?”

“Oh, Maia, let me introduce you to my boyfriend. He’s Alexander…” Magnus got silent. And Alec knew perfectly well why.

“Lightwood. Alec Lightwood, if you want to know.” He said, smiling to Maia.

“Okay, Alec. What can I give you?”

“I-… uhm…” 

How was he supposed to order when he never got the opportunity to read the menu? What if he asked for something too expensive? 

“Maia, dear, just bring him the same, okay? It looks like he’s too impressed by the beauty of his date to think about anything else.” Magnus giggled, sounding so natural. 

The girl nodded, giggling, keeping the game with Magnus. 

Alec looked around, feeling the awkwardness of being alone with the boss become something tangible. In that moment, when a person look for any situation to be a convenient distraction, he heard the music playing somewhere near them. Were that violins? Oh, and besides that, the lights were changing from white to gold. It was nice. It made a lovely environment.

“So!” Magnus exclaimed, trying successfully to win his attention. ”Are we going to ignore each other the whole night? I thought this was for us to not fail when people ask us what our hobbies are and all-…

“You like any kind of music but if you have to pick, you would go with old music. You like to go hitchhiking the weekends and also enjoy dancing a lot. You even go to a dance’ studio because it’s you way of relaxing after a stressful week I guess. You like food a lot, and not just in quantity but in quality. You also like cooking and that’s why your fridge is always ready for any meal you want to have. You are 26 years old and your birthday is getting close. You’re an only child and the owner of one of the biggest companies in the country…”

“Uh, Alexander…” Magnus was speechless, but still he tried to interrupt him.

“You’re a very fashionable man and your hair is something really important to you. You like colors so that’s why you put effort in your clothes, hair and make-up. Glitter is something you enjoy but also something you put on to look at people when they get to know you. You have a cat since last Christmas and you called him Chairman Meow, and even when you don’t spend too much time in your loft you love the place and the cat living there. You’re best friends are Raphael, Catarina, Ragnor and Tessa and–…”

“Alexander!” The scream captured not only Alec’s attention but people near them made weird faces, ignoring them again after a few seconds.

“Sorry.”

“I think I get your point, okay? You know a lot about me. I’m kind of a celebrity after all and–…”

“It’s not that. I’m your personal assistant, remember? I’ve been working for you a whole year. You’ve been very… fierce, wanting people to know how you like things so they don’t mess anything up.” Alec explained, remembering the first days at Bane Corp. It was awful the feel of useless in a place full of important people. He always tried very hard to do his best but it was never enough. “I had to learn everything so you won’t make my life a living hell.”

‘A living hell.’

Magnus remembered in that moment the first time he was conscious of Alec’s existence. 

It was like seeing a deer in front of the highlights. The boy was clueless about his new job. But it was part of the process. Alexander left the mail boy behind him, and took one of the hardest jobs in the company. 

“And here I was thinking maybe you were just interested.” He joked, trying to not feel offended.

“Sorry.” Alec repeated, noticing that there are some things better unsaid.

God, everything was really messed up already.

Maia came back with the food and a white and blue bottle. Vodka, Alec can tell. Two glasses were filled and the girl left, giggling again about something else that Alec didn’t get.

The thing is, Alec’s bad at drinking. He doesn’t like the bitter taste and the feeling of dizziness. Izzy had tried for years to take him to parties and get him drunk. She says that way Alec will be less uptight. Still, no matter what, his sister hadn’t win that battle. Alec’s good at escaping from her.

This time though, he has to act a little bit.

“You’re not a drinker, darling?”

Alec almost spit the liquor.

If it was for the horrible flavor or the nickname, the Lightwood boy’s not sure.

Magnus grinned, his face was very soft at this point. Probably because everything Alec does makes him want to laugh like crazy. The kid was a show with legs. Very long legs.

“Sorry.” Again and again. 

“Don’t be. You must say this things, Alexander. As your boyfriend, is vital for me to know more about you. So let’s start with this.”

Alec nodded.

“What do you want to know?”

“Well, what about the basics?”

Magnus took a long sip of his glass, while started to cut the juicy and appetizing steak in front of him.

“My full name is Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” He said slowly, trying to make it clear. When Maia first came asking his name, it was obvious Magnus didn’t have a clue of his last name. After a year, he was just ‘Alexander’, ‘boy’ or a few times ‘Alec’, but his boss never knew anything else. “The people that’s closer to me call me Alec. So maybe you should stick to it.

“Alec is a beautiful name, but I prefer Alexander. That will make me different from your ‘people’.”

“But-… okay, fine.” He accepted. “I live with my little sister Isabelle in an apartment that’s 15 minutes away from Bane Corp. Also I’m almost 23 years old.”

“23 years…? Oh. This is a surprise. You’re really young.”

Alec sighed. 

Maybe life has hit him so hard lately that his youth was already drained from his body.

“Whatever. I have two other siblings but they don’t live in New York anymore. I have friends. You know Clary, your secretary. There’s also Simon, my sister’s boyfriend. And Lydia, my childhood friend.” Alec smiled. Remembering all the people he love makes him feel at ease. 

Magnus kept listening to Alexander, deciding that Alec was… fascinating. 

Alec Lightwood was a normal guy. He wasn’t the owner of a company, he wasn’t rich or was involved in big things. He was just this hardworking boy, trying to get a better life, to help her sister in daily basis, paying rent, doing the home duties, going out with normal people, loving his dreams, career, expectations in life; and Magnus felt inspired by the way Alec talked about it. 

Sometimes it was difficult to remember that outside of work, there’s a world that is compose for mundane activities. The love of bartender and an aspirant model looking for her chance in the fashion industry, a childhood friend that was more than that, a sister, a partner in crime and who never let him down.

Alec was lucky. 

Alec had an awesome life.

After minutes of chatting about themselves, Alec realized that he didn’t know Magnus at all. 

Okay, maybe he knew stuff like his hobbies or the people around him, but you can learn that by watching him every day or reading magazines. Nevertheless, listening all the same stuff in Magnus’ version was refreshing and mind changing. 

“Chairman lived in the streets?” Alec asked, touched by the story.

“Yeah, he was probably 2 when I found him under my car, protecting himself from the rain.”

“And… you took him in. Why? I thought you were allergic to cats.” He said, remembering when Clary asked him to buy medicine for him.

The face in the other man was something new to Alec. For a moment, it seemed like they were friends and this was just a wonderful night where Alec was spending time with a great friend. 

The moment was capsuled in a bubble. 

“I am, a little bit. It’s not that bad. After a couple of years your system can improve and it’s not an issue anymore.” Magnus’ voice sounded so happy that Alec was taken back a little. This man was… definitely something else. “What?”

“Nothing. I-… I’m surprised.” 

“For?”

“You.”

Magnus looked at Alec for a moment. 

Both of them shared a glance full of unexpected understanding. 

Maybe they weren’t too different after all. Maybe they just needed time to know that not everything is what it looks like.

Magnus was taken aback. 

He already liked Alec, but now it was different. For some weird reason, Magnus asked himself if there’s a world where Alec wouldn’t hate him. If, tempting his luck, they could be friends. The kind of friends that have each other’s back and talk about everything, without fear of being judge.

The thought was really attractive.

“This is just peachy.” A new voice interrupted the fake-couple.

 

 

 

Magnus rolled his eyes, sighing with tiredness. Everything was going perfect! And now it was probably ruined because that crazy girl won’t give up fucking with him. Literally.

“Camille.” He stated, as if Alec needed a reminder of who the stunning girl was.

“Magnus, darling, this is a big surprise.” She said, looking at Alec with disdain. 

Alec, who’s just admiring the plate in front of him. How many time was wasted in the chat between him and Magnus? The food seemed to be cold. 

“On the contrary, I can tell you’re not surprised at all. News really have wings, do they?”

Camille had a smirk in his face. She was being polite, almost sweet, chatting like if nothing had happened before. Her dress was beautiful, her hand was full of shiny jewelry and her long hair was inviting to the touch. Not to mention her big and sparkly eyes…

Alec didn’t get it. 

She was perfect. 

“Maybe I heard that you and your boy toy were having a fictional fantasy in this restaurant.”

Boy toy? Alec frowned. 

Maybe Camille wasn’t perfect after all.

“And you decided to come because…?

“I’m feeling like a saint and I’m willing to give you a second chance, of course.” The smile in her face screamed prepotency and falsity. Alec decided that she was in the list, the black list that everyone has where, even when you don’t know why, you can’t stand a person. “He’s not worth your time, Magnus. You and him will never have what we had. What we still can have, darling.”

“Of course not. Alexander and I will have more. We’ll be married, and happy, and remembering you as the devil you are.”

“Why are you so mean to me, uh? You loved me! You were crazy about me!” She exclaimed with her laud voice. Magnus looked away, trying to keep a straight face. “I own you, Magnus Bane! And this worthless and stupid kid sitting next to you is nothing compared to me. He will never be what you need, he will leave you sooner or later. Just like everybody else in the past. He’s just-…”

“Stop!” 

Camille and Magnus woke up after that strong word. For minutes, they forgot that Alec was there. They were so occupied trying to be hostile with each other that they talked about him without care or respect and hell, if he wanted a bad treatment like that, maybe he should just go home.

“Look at this, the puppy can talk.”

That grin in her face made his anger appear.

“I’m not-… I’m not a puppy, or a stupid kid or anything you are so sure about!” He shouted. “You can’t come here and talk like that. You can’t stand there and say awful things to me and my boyfriend!”

“And why the hell no? You’re no one. You will never know Magnus the way I do. You’re just a poor assistant that will starve to death if Magnus fire you from the company.” 

He couldn’t help it. 

Her pose, the hands in her hips, the angry face, the sparkly eyes accusing Alec of be the worst in this world… the way her words changed Mr. Bane’s face to subtle hurt.

“Maybe, but at the same time, you’re just a bitch that can’t stand that ‘a poor assistant’ is going to marry him and be with him for the rest of his life instead of you.” Alec’s voice was so strong that his words were even more spectacular. “Now get away from our table, you’re ruining the mood.”

“What mood, idiot?”

“This one.” 

There are moments in life when you simply shut off your brain and do what it looks right in the moment. 

Alec thinks that the correct word that describes this is “impulsivity”. 

The truth is he did not think straight that night. He just did the only thing that will make Camille leave. 

He stood up from his chair, a step to his right and then he leaned on table. His hands took Mr. Bane’s face, feeling the smooth skin against his asper hands. The whole movement was fast, messy, clumsy… but he did it anyway.

He kissed Magnus Bane.


	5. He's my friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s absurd to believe someone is your friend just because he told you some things about himself one night. Alec’s being stupid, he knows it. But Magnus is not so bad. At least not when he’s out of this building, not when he’s not the CEO of Bane Corp. Magnus can be more than that, Alec could see it. 
> 
> Was it wrong to realize that what terrifies him the most is Magnus shutting him out of his good side again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! Chapter 5 is here :)  
> We're going to explore some Sizzy here. Clace is something I like but I'm not sure if it's the right time sooo... let's see, right?  
> Malec times are here, guys!
> 
> PD. Are you excited for 2x12? Because I'm dying!

“Oh God, what did I do?”

“Well, after what you just said, I think you man up, brother.” Izzy said, laughing. “I would love to have been there. That bitch needed a lesson and you took charge. I’m impressed.”   
Her sister was talking with proud, but Alec felt that every word just keep adding more embarrassment to him. “Maybe this whole thing is leaving you something good too. The Alec I know would never have talked like that to anyone.”

“Exactly!” Alec exclaimed, covering his face with his hands. “I’m losing myself in all this, Izzy.”

His room was in complete silence. The clock pointed at a really early hour. 

Yesterday he excused himself and asked Clary to cover him in Bane Corp. 

After the date night he had with Magnus, Alec desperately needed time to think how to make things right again. 

The situation was already awkward and out of control, and if you add that Alec insulted Camille Belcourt in the middle of an important restaurant, –the girl with a father full of power and money that could end him and cause problems to Mr. Bane–, well, this was a mere disaster. 

In some ways, Alec wanted to blame the alcohol. If he keeps repeating to himself how bad of a drinker he is, everything seems more obvious, with more sense. However, it was a lame excuse when he picture himself talking again with Magnus Bane. 

And yes, Alec has been ignoring his boss’ calls for 24 hours straight, –sue him–, but it was just to avoid the scold he was going to receive. 

“You are torturing yourself like if you had done something wrong.”

“I did!” Alec explained. “I’m supposed to be the perfect partner to Mr. Bane. This whole thing has the purpose to keep the company safe from the Belcourt family.”

“I thought that woman just wanted to be with Magnus.”

“Yes. But also she wants to own him and his money. She’s using him in all senses.” He said, remembering the words Camille used that night. Alec hated it. No one can claim another person like that. She said it with a really rude tone that makes him angry. “It’s ridiculous. The way she treats people…”

Isabelle smiled widely. 

“Oh dear, brother, tell me something.”

“What?”

“Excluding the Camille episode, did you enjoyed the dinner with Mr. Bane?”

Alec thought about it. 

Did he?

The food, at least the few bites he took, was delicious. The place, even when at first sight it made him feel uncomfortable, was perfect for a date. And the company of Magnus, well… Alec have to admit he pictured the night very different. 

They didn’t pretend that much. They talked with sincerity about normal facts. They got to know each other in a way they never did in almost a year of working together.

It was like… it was like a real date.

“… Yeah. It was… okay, I guess.”

Izzy nodded. Her head full of strange thoughts, Alec could tell. 

“I’d like to keep talking about your love life, but it’s time you get ready for work and for me to go to my new audition.” She said, getting up from the bed. “You better don’t chicken out anymore, Alec. You can’t go kissing people and then disappearing. It’s not… polite.”

The black haired boy rolled his eyes and then sighed. 

This time he could not miss work.

This time he needed to man up, for real.

 

 

 

“I-… I think I like him.” Magnus confessed finally, a little ashamed of the fact. “And it’s different this time. I told you before that he was in my good side, just like the Fairchild girl, but… I don’t know. It feels different. He’s just… He’s always surprising me.”

Chairman Meow looked directly to his human, waiting for him to continue.

“Am I losing my head?” He asked, his eyes spacing out in the ceiling above his head. 

He’s been looking at the roof for what it seems like hours. The confusion he was feeling in that moment could not be compared to anything. 

Magnus wasn’t like this. 

He’s not the type of man who spends early hours of the day thinking about a person who’s obviously avoiding him after kissing him deep and hard in front of an ex. 

He’s not the type of man who’s hoping to see someone, just because he wants to.

And definitely, he’s not the type of man who realize this kind of things by himself. 

The loft was illuminated by a soft light. The sun was rising at the other end of his windows. The living room was quiet, except for the sound of his phone, vibrating every five minutes with messages from different people. 

Persons he don’t care at all at the moment.

 

 

 

Coming to work was a challenge. 

When you’re trying to avoid a person, is really inconvenient that said person is actually your boss. 

Alec Lightwood made his way to his desk in silence, too distracted to even say hi to Clary. 

His mind was a total mess. What was he supposed to say after something like that?

‘Oh, man. I didn’t mean to kiss you like that. I just wanted to prove something to your ex. And by the way, how could you date someone like her? Are you crazy? Jesus.’

Uh, no. No, no.

Alec sighed, tired of feeling guilty. 

The presidential office looked like any other day. Both desks full of papers, the phone ringing constantly, the sound of machines working fast, and Clary’s voice humming under her breath, while she kept sending weird glances at him, like if she wanted to say something.

Yet, she couldn’t say anything. The phone started ringing.

“Yes, Mr. Bane?” Clary’s voice took Alec’s attention immediately. The name of his problems approaching him after a couple of minutes in the office was expected, but not well received by his heart. “I-… yeah, he’s here. Yes, yes, I will tell him, but first you have an important call from Mr. Santiago. Yes, line 3. And also don’t forget the online conference with the Seelie Union, yes, I’m on it, yes…”

Of course he doesn’t need to be a genius to know Magnus Bane wanted to talk to him.

“Alec.” She calls him after hanging up. “Can I talk to you?”

And maybe the boss wasn’t the only one.

“Well, we’re already on it, don’t you think?” He smiled, trying to ignore the severe face in the red head girl. What could be so disturbing to make Clary erase his casual smile? “Something’s wrong?”

Clary stood up and crossed her arms once she was in front of Alec’s desk.

“I- I’m not sure. I just-… the other day I stayed here after work. You know Mr. Bane has this important meeting for next month and I had to work on a presentation and… well, there was this guy who won’t give up calling until I answered the phone.” She explained, confusing Alec. What has to do any of that with him? “I answered, even when I knew I didn’t have to. I did, and then this really annoying guy started asking questions and demanding things! Ugh. I just wished to have him in front of me so I could slap him hard on the face. You have no idea, Alec…”

Clary was upset, Alec was aware. The girl was telling the story with funny faces that tried to show up how not cool that phone call was. 

“I bet he was a complete asshole.”

“Yes, he was!” She agreed vehemently, still upset. “That’s why I told him to fuck off and demanded him to never call you again.”

What?

“Call me?” He asked, confused. 

“Oh, yes! He was trying to contact you.” There was a pause, then Clary smiled, finally remembering something important. “He may be an asshole, but I have to admit that I liked his name. Jace is not something you hear very often.”

Alec felt his hear skip a bit, and not in a pleasant way.

‘Jace’. Fuck. 

 

 

 

Izzy Lightwood had bad luck. 

Seriously, besides Simon and his big brother, everything in his life looked so simple, so worthless. Sometimes she wondered if maybe she was making a mistake. Maybe thinking   
life will give her the dreams of his youth was not healthy at all. 

Being a model is not easy. Wanting to be in the spotlight is not a matter of talent or beauty. You need luck. Connections. You need someone who can provide you a wing to fly. 

She had no one. 

Waiting in an empty Starbucks, Izzy felt horrible, looking at Simon in the counter. Both of them were almost done with college, both of them were looking for a chance to succeed. She was convinced that if one of them is going to make it big, is him. Simon was this light in the dark that can’t be killed. And she loves him for it. That smile makes the world a better place. 

Wasn’t sad she could not be better for him?

Remembering her last audition, she took a large sip of her coffee. 

Izzy started wondering if maybe she should give up her career and start with small things, like Simon did. The guy was handling beautifully being a barista, a student and also he was having great chances with this music and the band. In addition, he was a marvelous boyfriend.

Modeling was great, but she wasn’t getting jobs and life is so short and beauty so sporadic. 

Maybe that was a smart way to introducing yourself to the real adulthood.

Maybe you just need to realize that you’re not as cool as you think you are.

“Why’re you with me, nerdy boy?” She whispered in the most nostalgic way. 

Isabelle Lightwood felt depressed.

Probably Simon felt the tension coming from her, he looked her way, a little confused by his girlfriend sad face. However, there wasn’t time to think when it’s happy hour in that place. He took a new order and, after a last glance, he started preparing coffee.

 

 

 

Alec was freaking out. 

What in the name of the angels would Jace want? 

Since Izzy and Alec left their parents’ house, the older boy talked to his best friend maybe twice a year. They weren’t in bad terms, but also they weren’t as close as they used to be. 

It was complicated. 

Jace Wayland came to his life on a Sunday morning. His hair was blond and at the moment, Alec was afraid he will be a deception of a big brother because Jace was a little taller than him. Of course this was for a couple of months, after his fourteen birthday Alec grew up like a tree and since then, Jace started to be more respectful towards him. 

They were teenagers when Alec discovered the nice bond between them. They were brothers, it was cool. They were friends, it was awesome. But also Jace was his first crush and that felt so wrong and so right at the same time that Alec decided to take time for himself and put some distance between them. It was for the best.

Good and bad things happened after that. 

The good thing? Isabelle, his little sister, took over Alec’s life. She already was a treasure to him, but without Jace and the complicity only boys get to have with each other, Izzy became the best friend you need when you discover a new side of you that you cannot accept. 

The bad thing was when Alec was nineteen and took the biggest risk of his life. 

Came out to a traditional family was terrifying, but knowing you have your brothers by your side was a blessing. Nothing could go wrong when the people you care the most is with you.

Alec was always a fool, though.

“Alexander?”

The voice that cut his thoughts made him realize two things. 

The first, it was late. Like pretty late. No sun coming from the window, no Clary in the other desk. The silence was almost everything in the presidential office. A silence that was   
only filled by the second thing he mentioned before: Magnus Bane.

“Mr. Bane.” He whispered, out of breath. “Hello.”

Magnus was standing in the door frame of his office. His face didn’t let any emotion escape. He looked tired, he had a lot of work today. Fridays are usually though. His hair was a mess, though. Alec speculated if it was a habit of him stay in the company so late. He was the boss after all.

“Alexander, uh, can you come in? I think we need to talk.” Without another word, not even waiting for an answer, Magnus walked in the office, letting the door open for Alec. 

This is it. He was going to be fired. Life would go to hell. 

His career, whatever it was heading to, was death.

‘Good job, Alec! You’re in troubles now.’ He thought while closing the door behind him. ‘He will fire you and the deal you two had will be broke too. No favors, no help, nothing. 

“Are you okay?” The soft voice of Magnus came from the chair behind the desk. 

“I-… no, I’m not.” He shook his head, violently. “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry, Mr. Bane. I just-… I’m so sorry.” His hazel eyes were fully awake. He went to one of the visitor chairs in front of his boss and sat there. 

He needed to convince the man. He needed Magnus to not be mad. A lot of people are making his life a living hell already. In fact, Magnus is one of them. However and against all   
his beliefs, he’s different now. 

At Alec’s eyes, Magnus is not a simply villain anymore. 

And yes, it’s absurd to believe someone is your friend just because he told you some things about himself one night. Alec’s being stupid, he knows it. But Magnus is not so bad. At least not when he’s out of this building, not when he’s not the CEO of Bane Corp. Magnus can be more than that, Alec could see it. 

Was it wrong to realize that what terrifies him the most is Magnus shutting him out of his good side again?

“What… What are you apologizing for?” The other man asked, frowning deeply.

“The kiss.” 

“Oh, that! Yes! It was perfect!” Magnus exclaimed, suddenly happy. “Camille’s face was just priceless. I owe you a big one, Alexander. The night was beautiful, but that moment. Perfection. You really saved us. Thank you for that.”

Alec’s mouth fell open, like a fish wanting to breathe.

“Your… welcome? I mean, you’re not mad at me?” He needed a better explanation. “I kissed you, out of the blue, without permission, in front of the daughter of Charles Belcourt!   
Everything could go wrong after something so… inappropriate and childish! I was being childish, and I just-…

“Woah, calm down.” 

Magnus stood up and walked directly to the chair in front of Alec. 

“You’re not mad.” Alec stated after the babbling stopped. 

“I’m not.”

“Why?”

“Alexander, this may surprise you, but you weren’t my first kiss.” He smirked, happy with the blush Alec was growing in his face. “Also you did nothing wrong. You put Camille in her place and took no shit in exchange. I’m kind of… proud?”

Alec couldn’t contain the laugh. 

His body felt light. It was true when people say your stress can kill you. Or at least can harm you. 

Seriously, Magnus Bane was something else. 

“Well, Camille did look offended.”

“She started it.” Magnus shrugged, remembering the moment. “You took a very polite way out.”

Alec smiled. Truly smiled. 

Maybe Alec wasn’t wrong. Maybe Magnus could be his friend. He was this strange side, like if there’s another Magnus in that body. A person who’s capable of smile, be funny, be polite without faking it. This Magnus was capable of a lot of good things. For example, bring a new side of Alec.

“I had to protect you.”

“Why?” His boss asked, confused. 

Alec could tell what the man was thinking. Mr. Bane wasn’t someone who needs protection. Not Alec’s protection at least. But this didn’t stop him to say the following.

“Because I protect the people I care about.”


	6. He's my lucky charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You do? I mean, do you like me?”
> 
> “Why are you doubting it?”
> 
> “Well, last time I checked, I was just… how did you call me the other day? Your ‘daily villain’? The one that makes your life miserable?”

“Because I protect the people I care about.”

Smiling, Magnus crossed arms against his chest.

“Be careful, Alexander. Whoever hear this might think you are starting to like me.” He snarled, trying hard to hide the fact that his cheeks were warming up and his heart was beating faster than usual. 

The power of words startled both of them.

Alec, with his own heart reaching his throat, stared at Magnus’ face for a while, thinking about his next line.

“They wouldn’t be wrong.”

The older man stopped smiling and his dark eyes showed something not common in them: vulnerability. 

Magnus has been told a lot of nice things in his life. People is nice to him all the time, girls and boys, old and young people… but it’s just because they have to, because relationships in business are that way. Forced, fake, too polite to be sincere. 

They just give you something useful, so you are forced to give them in return too.

However, be told something like this, and what’s more, be important to someone like Alexander… 

Holy crap. How lucky can a person be?

“You do? I mean, do you like me?”

“Why are you doubting it?”

“Well, last time I checked, I was just… how did you call me the other day? Your ‘daily villain’? The one that makes your life miserable?”

Alec blushed, furiously. How’s that Magnus knows about that? 

Months ago, he and Clary had very recurrent chats about how Mr. Bane was nothing but the devil himself. Always yelling, always holding everything against his employees. All in him screamed injustice to people’s ears.

“You do my life miserable. And I hate you for that every day and every time I make a fool of myself trying to please your demands, which are usually very absurd.” He explained with all honesty. “You’re a terrible boss, you constantly feel like a king instead of a business man… but also I had seen first-hand that you’re a nice person when you’re not trying to humiliate me.”

“I’ve never tried to-…”

Alec let up a brow and Magnus started laughing, just a bit shameless.

“Okay, maybe I try to motivate people with unconventional tactics.” He explained with a soft voice. “But watch yourself, Alexander. You are a great element in here. Yesterday the poor Biscuit almost collapsed because Raphael was asking for reports of meetings we had last month. I had to scold her a little and then she magically remembered where said papers were.” Magnus shrugged, sighing. “If I have to be the bad guy to help you and the company to improve, so be it.”

His words were a little tight. Alec could tell Magnus was admitting, subtly, he did the role of the daily villain on purpose, and that also he hated being like that.

“This is weird, but maybe I get your point. Although, it’s not necessary all this hostility, but I guess is your responsibility to keep us in line. It’s your money, your name, and the work of your father what’s at risk here.”

The older one nodded, agreeing with Alec’s ideas because that was it, the truth. 

Who enjoys being a bitch all the time? Sometimes it’s kind of funny, but most of the time is just tiring. 

“Thank you, Alexander. It’s all I wanted to hear.”

“Yeah.” Alec smiled, shyly. “Anyway, I guess I should go now. I have dinner with my sister and... yeah, I should leave.”

Before he could stand on his feet, Magnus took him by the arm.

“Oh! Wait! Now that you mentioned the beautiful Isabelle, there’s something I have to tell you.” He said, all serious. 

 

 

 

Alec put his hands against his ears in an attempt of protection.

“Izzy, keep it down!”

The beautiful girl, who was wearing pajama pants and a simple blouse, pointed at Alec with a finger.

“No! I can’t! I need to let it out! I just-…!” She started screaming again, her voice reaching a high pitch that was causing him a headache. “Alec, you have to marry that man like right now!”

Alec rolled his eyes, hoping he could have the option to say that he won’t do that, but… 

“I didn’t know Maia Roberts was the same designer you worked with before. I mean, how a clothes designer can also be the owner of a restaurant so fancy.” Alec asked, awkwardly.   
“I thought she was the waitress during the whole date with Mr. Bane.”

Izzy laughed.

“Brother, you’re insulting all the girls in the world. Of course she can be both, and even more. Women can do anything.”

Alec shrugged.

“I guess you’re right” He smiled, while Izzy started moving around the room, doing little jumps provoked by her excitement. “So now you have a job. A good job. Are you telling Simon?” 

“Of course I am! He’ll be so happy to know about this!”

“I don’t know. I mean, will you be all right?”

“Of course we’ll be all right, brother.”

 

 

 

Simon was happy when he heard the news. 

Well, kind of.

When Izzy came to Starbucks that day, Simon was so ready to make today’s date the most special day in the freaking world. 

After seeing her girlfriend stressed out by life in general, Simon knew this was the right time. This was the moment he needed to approach. He was going to be the reason for that girl’s happiness and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

The ring was shining with the café’s light every time he opened the little box to stare at the object hidden there. He has been working so hard to obtain enough money for this, but he never, like ever, thought that instead of proposing… they’ll end up using the open flight tickets of the honeymoon to take Isabelle all the way from New York to California. 

“California is… so… sunny.”

“I know! That’s a good thing though, I can use a day at the beach. I’m a little pale after so many cloudy days here. Models have to take care of details like this, you know. My skin needs to be fabulous so the summer clothes looks good.“

“Right.” Simon nodded, with his head still spinning, not believing what was happening. 

Izzy was about to go for three months to California. She was going to leave New York. 

Leave him.

So there was no time for such thing. 

A wedding? Silly him. 

 

 

 

Alec took a deep breath before answering the phone call. It was pointless to keep escaping from this moment.

“Oh my God, did you just remembered what a phone is for?”

“Hello to you too, Jace.” He smiled a little. He was truly happy to hear Jace’s voice. 

His family was a total mess. That was not a secret. Still… it did not erased the fact that he was really happy hearing about them and his health. 

Alec would never admit it, but he missed them so much. Despite, well, everything.

“Brother, really, what happened to you? I’ve been trying to find you for a whole week. Were you abducted by gnomes, did you went to the space, or maybe the ground took you away?” 

‘If I was just that lucky…’

“I’m fine.” He replied, sighing. “Just tell me why you had the necessity to put up a fight with my co-worker the other day. You should know that my work is not a place for any of your jokes, dude.”

“Yeah, sorry about that, but it was the only way to get your attention since you have been ignoring me and our parents calls for so long.”

“Come on, Jace.”

“I know this isn’t okay, Alec. I know I screwed up a lot. But I’m begging you, man. Give me a chance! Izzy and you need to come back home, brother. It’s just a fucking dinner.” Jace answered. 

Pushing, they’re always pushing.

“It’s not just dinner. Mom and Dad want us back so they can keep messing with our heads. I’m done with that. Izzy is too.”

Years had taught Alec better. Maryse and Robert Lightwood had done so many things against him since they found out about Alec’s secret and Izzy’s ex-boyfriend that any chance of trust had disappeared from their bodies. 

People usually do that. They disappoint you to the point of no return.

“I promise you it’s not like that. They just want to see you. To make sure you’re doing well.”

“Why are you calling instead of them? If they’re so worried, they know where to find us. It’s not a secret. We’re not hiding anymore. We’re adults already.”

At the other side of the phone line, Alec could hear the blonde boy sighing, frustrated.

“Be honest, if they call you, will you answer the damn phone?”

“… I don’t think so.”

“See?”

“Okay!” He exclaimed,. How childish was he to keep avoiding fights against old wounds? Not anymore. “We’ll go there… next weekend.”

“Seriously?!” Jace’s voice was hear with bliss.

“Yeah. But just this time, and if they start behaving like dictators again, we’ll leave right there. No excuses allow. Is that okay?”

“I must admit it’s more than what I thought I could obtain from you after all this years, bro.”

“And one more thing…”

“Shoot.” He said happily.

“We’re not going alone.”

“What do you mean?

“Izzy and I… we’re not single anymore. She has a boyfriend… so do I.”

“… Uh, okay?”

“Okay. I’ll see you soon. Take care, brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys! I KNOW, it's been so long. 
> 
> I just left everything and did not write a single word during these months. I'm truly sorry. To tell you the truth, real life has been stressful to me recently and I had to take a break. Anyways, whatever the reason was, I'm back, and I'll try to finish this, I promise :)
> 
> Thanks for the support to my other malec story too and I'll remember you again that english is not my first language and there might be some mistakes in the story. Sorry!


End file.
